I Never Finish
by LovingJacobBlack
Summary: Jade loves to get cat worked up sexually only to leave her frustrated. WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT!


**Random story that popped into my head while watching TV. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, though I am currently munching on a bag or caramel Chex Mix !**

I knew exactly what I was doing. I always do. I make her want me and then I leave. And tonight was no different. I came over to watch The Hangover 2 because she finally convinced her mother that she was mature enough to handle all explicit contents of the film. She insisted that I come over because Bradley Cooper was "SOOOOOOO DREAMY!" I had seen the movie over a dozen times. Beck and I saw it twice at the theatre and about 20 more times when he bought it on DVD. So about the time they were all gathered at the campfire I was completely over it. Her, on the other hand … well, she was completely captivated by Bradley's eyes. "OH MY GOSH JADE THEY'RE SO BLUE!" If you ask me mine looked a whole lot better than his did. But, she's gonna pay for that little mistake in only a short moment.

She was at the head of the bed resting her head on a pillow, while I was draped over the foot with her small feet placed gently on her stomach. I shifted my gaze to see that the Hangover crew was already back tracking the events from the previous night to find the brides brother. By that time I had took her right foot into my hands and gently kneaded the flesh. She shifted her position in the bed to allow her more comfort, seeing as she was now lying down. I heard a hitch in her breath. She knows it coming; it makes a smile creep upon my face. I move from her feet, and trace circles on her ankles. I don't even know when she decided to hold her breath but I hear her exhale and I know exactly what she expecting.

My fingers make a trail up her leg and stop at her knee. I have no clue what's going on in the movie right about now, and honestly I really don't care. I skim my nails along the bottom level of her thigh and watch chill bumps raise her skin. Now it's time to change positions I move her feet from my stomach, and open her legs and position myself in between her and lay my head on her stomach. I feel her smile in her breath.

Her shirt has risen above her navel giving me a head start on my current objective. I felt the heat radiating from her body, and her slight tremble beneath me. I snaked my arms around her waist and I slowly raked my fingers around to her obliques. Her skin is so soft, so inviting, and it's tempting me to stay. But I quickly shake that thought because I_ NEVER_ stay and I_ NEVER_ finish. I dig my nails into her skin lightly only to hear a hitch in her breath. They slowly make their way down to the hem of her jeans. I'm actually shocked that she even wore jeans, it's usually some too short, and I do mean _**TOO SHORT**_ shorts, or a small piece of fabric which is a pitiful excuse for a skirt.

I pull the jeans away from her body and snap them back to her waist, I feel her flinch then she smiles down at me, which means she is totally enjoying this, which she won't be for long because it'll be over soon.

She doesn't have on a belt, hell she doesn't need one her pants are so tight the look painted on! But that adds to my advantage because it gives me time to save. But it also hurts the game; I like to prolong all events to make her over anticipate each touch. I'll just have to improvise. I lift to my knees and hover over her. I lower my cheek to her own and rub her smooth skin. I migrate about an inch and now my forehead and nose are buried into the crook of her neck. I exhale long and soft so that my breath tickles her. She moves up to try and connect my lips to her, but I move higher. My fingers find their way back to button on her jeans and slowly undo it. I bring up my right hand to place my index finger on her chin. I see hope in her eyes, she thinks I'm going to kiss her. But instead I lick her bottom lip then close it in my teeth. I bite down with force and pull back with power that forces her back to arch. I let it go and watch it snap back to her, she runs her tongue over it and tucks it into her mouth. I'm almost certain I left a mark.

My index finger crawls down from her chin, down to her neck, through her cleavage, and stop at the hem of her shirt. I swiftly lift it above the top of her head to reveal an orange bra with red, blue, and purple butterflies. The shirt pools to the floor lonely and it will remain lonely, because that's all that's coming off tonight. I glimpse at the movie and they're on the bus with the monkey drinking water from the bottle on top of the old man's crotch. _Oh silly monkey! _My eyes find hers, and they're glazed with lust, and I know exactly what she's thinking. She wants me, and I fight extra hard to resist the urges that want her as much if not more than she wants me. But, the throbbing down between my legs, over rules the chant inside my head. So I lean down and brush my lips against hers. It was supposed to be quick and teasing, leaving her yearning for more. But she runs her hands over my back and they crawl down to my ass forcing my lower half down. As if on instinct my pelvis grinds into her causing me to moan, she takes the opportunity to take my bottom lip into her teeth and pull me back down crashing my lips to hers.

She takes the lead sucking on my top lip, I don't know how she figured it out but somehow she discovered that's the easiest way to drive me insane sexually! I shift my lower half so that I'm resting on her right thigh, I involuntarily grind down into it I feel her breathing hiccup in her throat, but she doesn't stop kissing. I force my tongue into her mouth tasting her and she taste like starbursts. Her tongue starts to push mine and battle for dominance. While our lips fight World War III my hand finds its way back down to her pants finding them already undone I gently but forcefully slide my hand down into her pants and because her pants are so tight it's quite the job.

I rake my nails over her panties they're red boy shorts with a purple butterfly button. I feel her fingers push into my sides, and suddenly it's getting hot in here. My lips finally part from hers and find their way to her neck. I suck on her pulse point with force, and then bit down hard. I hear my name escape her lips in a ragged fashion; I lick over the fresh bruise and give it a small peck. In the meantime my fingers scrape her pelvis while a soft moan rolls from her beautiful lips. I slither my fingers further down to find a small bundle of nerves that cause a lot of impact. My index finger brushes her gently and I feel her lift herself to create more friction. It's just like her to want what she can't have. My lips travel down her neck to the valley in between her breast, letting my tongue runs over her tender flesh. I'm using my thumb now. To rub small hard circles on her mound, and all I hear from her are hisses and my name repeated in small chants. Suddenly the room goes from about 100 degrees to steaming sauna that about 600 degrees over heated, I see a bead of sweat from my forehead drip down onto her neck.

She's so close, I can feel it. Her hands find my ass again and she pushes me into her thigh. I hiss back a curse word because vulgar language breaks her trance. I've had it happen before, what an EPIC FAIL! But her nails are fiercely digging into my ass, and she pushing me down on her thigh so hard I'm afraid it will break! The temperature in the room isn't overheated sauna by 600 degrees anymore, it hell. Total hell hotness in here probably hotter, her skin is slick and glistening from her coat of perspiration.

Her lips find my ear and they whisper the magic words. "Jade, I'm so close… I'm." her eyes are shut tight and I just know I'm going to have nail prints in my ass later, and her thigh will be broken. "Ohh Jade I'm …" She never finishes her sentence because snatch my hand from her jeans. Her eyes snap open, and they aren't glazed with lust anymore, it's disappointment, and a little- a lot of sexual frustration .

I have a Cheshire cat grin on my face right now, and her bottom lip is poked out so far it almost seems impossible. The movie is almost over now, so I gather my things, and head for the door.

"You can stay the night if you want." Her eyes are expectant and hopeful

I only shake my head no, with that I close her room door and lean against it.

"I _NEVER_ stay, and I _NEVER _finish." It's only a hushed whisper I repeat after every time, and every time it gets harder and harder to leave.

_**I NEVER STAY, AND I NEVER FINISH!**_

But damn do I want to!

**Hello There People's It Is I Your Captain Speaking! How'd You Like It? Oh You Did? Very Much? Well, If You Would Do Me One Grand Favor It Would Be Very Well Appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW, It's What I Feed Off Of, Thank You So Much! **

**But I Might Make This A Two-Shot But That's All Up To You Guys, It Could Be One Where It's Cat's POV And She Doesn't Finish, Or It Would Be One Where Jade Stays And Finishes Or, It Could Be Both! It's All Up To YOU! So Please Review And Give Me Feedback!**


End file.
